1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional vehicle charger and charging process of the same, especially to a charger that not only charges lithium ion batteries with sockets by connection with a power outlet in a vehicle and conversion of a charge monitor circuit but also supplies power to various electrical appliances allowing for USB functionality, and the charge monitor circuit as well as Li ion batteries therein by a USB port. In various applications, the practical values of the multi-functional vehicle charger are increased.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with striking economic progress, people are getting richer and becoming to afford more. People start to use various commodities and appliances that make lives easier and more convenient. Among these products, cars have become one of our daily essentials. The cars can dramatically reduce the time we spend on transportation and protect us from rain and wind. Moreover, cars not only can carry people but also transport goods. Thus more and more people buy the cars and streets as well as roads are always full of cars.
Due to popularity of cars, various accessories applied to cars are also available in the markets now. Among these accessories, the charging apparatus is a common one used relatively often. The charging apparatus generally includes a charge connector that is disposed with a power plug on one end, corresponding to a power outlet in vehicles, while the other end thereof is connected with a plug-in terminal of the charging apparatus. Thus by the power outlet in vehicles, the charging apparatus is supplied with a power
However, although by the charge connector plugged into the power outlet in vehicles, the charger gets power from the vehicles and uses it. In practice, it is found that various charging devices have different plug-in terminals so that the charge connector can only be applied to charging apparatuses with compatible plug-in terminals. Some other charging devices are unable to connect with the charge connector. This causes inconvenience or loss of use. Or the respective charging devices require to be equipped with corresponding charge connectors so that the cost rises. Thus there is a need for improvement.